A la medianoche
by angylopez
Summary: "Perfecto". Se había quedado varado en medio de la nada, a las tantas de la madrugada y junto a ex novia, Rika, la que hacía una semana lo había terminado, ¡y por teléfono! ¿Podría simplemente ponerse peor? Ichinose estaba seguro que sí, porque a ella no le interesaba volver a él. ¿Cuándo las cosas se habían volteado?


¡Hi~!

¡Heme aquí con un One-Shot de una pareja que no me gusta mucho! ¿Por qué? Mi mejor amiga (MoonstoneIce31585) me retó, y yo mil años lo terminé.

Bien, no sé si lo revisé bien, abajo pongo mis notas de porqué… ¡Ok, espero que se divierta!

Está un poquito largo, así que no sé si se les haga pesado de leer, lo siento. ¡En fin!

Ojalá les guste,

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

" **A la medianoche"**

" _El amor no necesita ser entendido, sólo necesita ser demostrado — Paulo Coelho_ **"**

* * *

Existían muchas cosas que Ichinose no entendía, y entre esas cosas, estaba la actitud de las chicas. Principalmente la de Rika, es decir, ¿por qué se había enamorado tan rápido de él? Bien, tenía mil razones para decirle a ella que no, que lo suyo era nada tan "fuerte" y por una parte tenía razón. En realidad, no podía enamorarse de una muchacha que acababa de conocer, pero eso no quiere decir que Rika le desagradara; bueno en teoría no tenían nada, ¿no?

Entonces, ¿por qué procuraba que Rika jamás lo viera con otra chica? Esa era otra cosa que no comprendía. No eran concretamente algo, porque una relación es de dos personas y por lo que sabía―y sentía― él no podría corresponderle en su totalidad y nunca aceptó o se lo pidió. Aunque, por otra parte, podría decir que se acostumbró. Mínimo lo suficiente como para seguirle la corriente y ya no extrañarse tanto con sus abrazos o acercamientos; además, no tenía mucho sentido quejarse si Rika jamás se pasaba de la raya.

Y en algún punto Ichinose creyó que era como un juego, donde ella lo nombraba su pareja sin consultarle su opinión y él le seguía la corriente. Pero, el "juego" se volvió peligroso, porque ella parecía mirarlo diferente con el tiempo, y él, como todo chico, empezó a creer que todo estaba tomando una dirección extraña. Muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar eso de lado cuando volvió a Estados Unidos, luego se enfermó y por último, estaba el asunto de sus amigos y su mejor amiga: Aki.

No faltó mucho para darse cuenta de su extraña relación, porque de alguna forma resultó que sí, tenía una relación muy rara con Rika. ¿Por qué se dio cuenta de esto? Porque, al parecer, su supuesta novia era muy coqueta aun sin darse cuenta, y ese era un problema. De repente, algunos chicos ―los jugadores de otros equipos― pensaron que ella era demasiado interesante, además ella había admitido que encontraba guapos a varios jugadores.

¿Estaba celoso? ¡No, jamás! En realidad, más que celoso se sentía contrariado. Se supone que por una razón ―la cual no conocía ni entendía― Rika lo había escogido como pareja, y ahora estaba envuelto en una relación muy abierta y poco seria. Oh, y lo único que le faltaba era que Rika estuviese celosa, sólo eso y su paciencia con todo ese "romance" se acabaría.

Aunque…

Rika sí se preocupaba por él. Y eso no podía negarlo, así que cuando le contaron sobre su novia y su forma de expresarse sobre otros chicos, lo dejó pasar y no dijo nada; de todas formas no lo estaba engañando.

Bueno, en teoría, en ese entonces, seguían sin salir en serio, su relación rara, era eso y nada más. Por lo que siguió pensando eso por los siguientes años; así que Rika lo visitaba o él la iba a visitar, ¿por qué? Porque si no la tendría que llamar y con la diferencia de horario tendría que desvelarse, y eso no era bueno para la salud. Además, aprovechaba para ver a sus amigos y a Aki; eso al menos duró un rato de forma "normal".

Pero Ichinose fue lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que eso duraría siempre, ¿cómo esperó que eso perdurara por mucho tiempo? Bien, cuando pasó el asunto de los 'alienígenas' había posibilidades de no volver a verse; y así fue por poquito tiempo, después se volvieron a encontrar. Entonces, para él, ya no existía una salida para el asunto y lo asimiló, creyó que si alguien fuese a terminar la relación, ese podría ser él; porque Rika no podría terminarle.

Y de nuevo se había equivocado, ella lo terminó, ¡y por teléfono! No sabía ni la razón, ella sólo le dijo que debían terminar. Así, sin más.

Sin embargo Ichinose no quería terminar, no supo si era por orgullo masculino o porque quería saber si la razón era otra. Si eso hubiese pasado antes, lo hubiera aceptado sin más; pero llevaban años "saliendo" y la costumbre de tenerla alrededor o llamándolo pesaba mucho, más de lo que siquiera imaginó alguna vez. No sabía lo que quería, cosa que lo traía molesto de hacía rato.

Más bien, desde que habían terminado. Era incómodo, sin más o menos palabras, estaba extrañado y confundido, porque no aceptaba ser terminado de esa manera, así como habían empezado, con pocas palabras y nada de explicación; así como había venido se había ido. Ichinose sólo quería saber una razón válida y para él, todo terminaría.

Se merecía una explicación, ¿o no?

Respiró hondo, bebió su refresco de naranja, y resopló. Jamás había sido partidario de las fiestas nocturnas, menos si era tanto para chicos como para chicas. Eso era porque sabía que podrían ser un problema, y en esa fiesta sabía quién podría llegar. ¡Y no se equivocó esta vez!

Cualquiera que lo observaba en ese momento podría estar imaginándoselo como un amargado, y la verdad no podría estar más lejos.

¿Por qué Rika tenía que venir a la fiesta? O mejor, ¿por qué la invitaron si quiera? Domon sabía perfectamente que habían terminado, y que él estaba pasándola mal. ¿No le pudo decir a Dylan o Mark eso? Aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido, ellos solían creer —y saber— que lo suyo con ella no era nada tan en serio.

Pues, a Ichinose le hubiese gustado saber por qué razón Rika pensaba eso. Es decir, para él era obvio, pero su disque novia parecía tan 'enamorada' que no podía nunca haber imagino que lo terminara.

¿Y estaba molesto, herido o celoso?

Bueno, en ese preciso instante, tenía en claro que el que Edgar Valtinas estuviera hablando tan cómodo con Rika, le ponía de los nervios. Había intentado hablar con su ex hacía desde… pues desde las ocho, o sea, desde que empezó la fiesta y ella llegó.

Pero Rika lo evitó, deliberadamente, como si fuese una cucaracha. Y Rika odiaba las cucarachas.

Se mordió el labio inferior, miró la hora en su teléfono: eran las diez de la noche. Tomó toda la paciencia que le quedaba, caminó hasta donde estaban Rika y Edgar, y sonrió de forman tan incómoda, que nadie le creería nada.

—Hey —saludó intentando sonar animado.

—Ichinose —habló Edgar.

Rika pareció mirar a un lado, sin prestar mucha atención. Edgar pareció darse cuenta de algo en participar, pero se calló la boca.

—Así que, Rika, ¿quieres venir conmigo mañana al café que te dije? —preguntó el inglés como si el castaño no estuviese ahí.

Y la respiración de la chica se agitó un poco. Ichinose no pudo inhalar ni exhalar por unos segundos.

—Uh, no sé, ya sabes… todavía no me acostumbro al horario de aquí, seguro estaré durmiendo —se excusó aún sin mirarlos.

—Oh, no hay problema.

El castaño metió sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Edgar los vio de reojo a ambos, miró la mirada efusiva del muchacho a Rika. Sólo pudo pensar que, ambos tenían asuntos que arreglar; sin embargo ella no parecía muy feliz con eso. Escuchó el sonido de alarma en su móvil, lo sacó de su chaqueta y vio el mensaje:

 _ **«**_ _¡Rika terminó a Ichinose hace una semana!_ _ **»**_

El inglés sonrió con eso, no podría creer que a Mark se le hubiera pasado ese detalle. Rodó los ojos, miró otra vez a la japonesa e intentó razonar sus opciones:

Podría quedarse y picarle un rato la paciencia a Ichinose.

Podría irse y hacer como si nada.

Podría hacerle de cupido y arreglar la relación de esos dos.

La primera sonaba más tentadora, e iba a emplearla sino fuese porque su lado moral le ganó. Un plan se estructuró en su cabeza por unos cinco minutos en lo que el silencio había predominado entre los tres. Sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó su grandiosa idea.

—Oye, Rika, iré a hablar con Dylan un rato. No te importa ¿verdad? —preguntó rápido, la chica le lanzó una mirada de súplica y él pasó de ella.

Tenía que admitir que le dolió. No ser un caballero le había costado, pero luego se lo agradecería. Se fue caminando de ahí, dejando sola a la ex pareja.

* * *

Ichinose no sabía si había sido una coincidencia, pero no despreciaría la oportunidad.

—Rika, tenemos que hablar —habló serio, sabía que ella amaba ese tono, aunque era inconsciente que lo usara, no es que la estuviese intentando convencer…

—Ah, Ichinose —dijo haciéndose la distraída.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, ¿ella se estaba haciendo la desentendida? Bien, dos podían jugar ese juego.

—Sí, soy yo, ya sabes —empezó a hablar, se acercó más a ella, y Rika al estar parada cerca de la ventana del departamento se hizo un poco para atrás—. Tu… —hizo una pausa pequeña, le costaría decir lo siguiente—, ex novio.

Y lo dijo, en el tono más nefasto y que seguro daba lastima. La japonesa hizo lo posible por no verlo a la cara.

—Lo sé, Ichinose, lo sé. Yo fui la que terminó la relación, ¿recuerdas? —habló tan animada como siempre.

El castaño estaba que se mordía la lengua, ¿por qué demonios Rika hacía eso? Le agarró el brazo, la acercó más a él e intentó hablar de nuevo sin rodeos.

Rika se sonrojó, incluso se quedó en shock mirando directo a los ojos de su ex. Había visto tantas películas románticas que la escena le parecería perfecta, sino fuera porque Ichinose no la quería, al menos no de esa forma. Retuvo su hilo de pensamientos, agitó su cabeza un poco y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo.

El chico interpretó eso como una señal de desagrado, la soltó y exhaló. Ahora tenía un problema claro: Rika, en serio, ya no sentía nada por él, y por alguna razón —que tampoco entendía— le dolía.

Silencio.

Ichinose se estaba volviendo loco, y Rika era la única chica que le provocaba eso, fuera en el buen o mal sentido. Justo como en ese momento, donde lo que quería era conversar sobre su no-tan-seria-relación, nada más podía pensar en que extrañaba su sonrisa.

La muchacha miró hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba él. Bostezó e intentó parecer cansada.

—Iré a sentarme por allá —avisó sin mucho ánimo.

Él hubiera protestado sino fuera porque estaba confundido. La dejó ir, se le quedó viendo mientras caminaba y se sonrojó por pensar que su cabello era lo que más resaltaba en ella. Agitó su cabeza y se fue a buscar a Domon.

Cuando lo encontró no dudó en arrastrarlo hasta un rincón del departamento.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado su mejor amigo—. ¡No me digas que esa chica rara llamada Sassy está por aquí! —gritó asustado.

—No —respondió cansado—. ¿Por qué estaría aquí?

—¡Oh, no sé! Desde que me dio en la preparatoria la lleva contra mí —respondió como si fuera obvio.

Ichinose rodó los ojos.

—En primera, ¿recuerdas tu broma que salió mal?

—¿Cuándo cambiamos los diálogos de la obra de teatro?

—A parte de esa —explicó mirándolo desesperado—. Fue en la fiesta en casa de Dylan hace meses, cuando dijiste que molestarías a Mark por ser rubio. —Hizo una pausa, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos—. Apagaste la música y le preguntaste a Dylan, en frente de todos, qué cómo se sentía ser rubio.

—Ah, sí. Me contestó que era pues, como tener el cabello de color azul, qué daba lo mismo.

—Bien, digamos que esa Sassy estaba en la fiesta, y pensó que traías algo contra los rubios.

—Pero si no dije nada malo —comentó confundido.

—Sí, sí, sí. Pero esa chica tiene problemas de temperamento, además cuando ella te dio un susto en la fiesta de Halloween gritaste como niña. Y después de eso, digamos que le causa gracia molestarte —concluyó Ichinose ya sonriendo, le ponía de buen humor conversar con Domon.

—¡No grito como niña! —reclamó indignado—. Mis gritos son muy masculinos.

—¿Así? Pues, tengo la grabación de ese día, justo en el instante en que gritaste… deberías ver tu expresión. —Soltó una risa bastante fuerte, sacó su teléfono y puso el vídeo.

—En mi defensa, ¿a qué chica se le ocurre vestirse como la niña de la película _The Ring_? —cuestionó sonrojado—. ¡Oye, y dame eso! —reclamó, le quitó el móvil a su amigo y paró el vídeo.

—Bien, lo siento —habló entrecortado por la risa.

Domon carraspeó un poco.

—¿De qué querías hablar, entonces?

Ichinose puso su expresión fúnebre de nuevo.

—Es sobre Rika —susurró preocupado.

—Tu ex —recalcó su amigo.

—Sí, Domon, mi ex —aceptó entre dientes—. El punto es que intenté hablar con ella, pero no quiere verme.

—¿Por qué? No estás tan feo —justificó como si nada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó lentamente, Ichinose no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Sí, bueno, el que sea chico no quiere decir que no pueda encontrar guapo a otro chico, ¿no? —Levantó sus hombros restándole importancia.

La cara del castaño no tenía precio.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con que Rika no quiera verme?

El otro muchacho bebió un poco de su bebida, y después contestó:

—Porque a Rika le encanta hablar con chicos guapos, ¿recuerdas? —cuestionó con lentitud, Ichinose asintió—. Pues, a lo mejor se le metió en la cabeza que perdiste tu encanto —susurró lo último e hizo una media sonrisa—. Sólo digo.

—Domon esto es serio —dijo con impaciencia—. Ella terminó conmigo hace una semana y sin explicarme algo en concreto, y a ti se te ocurre que acabó nuestra relación porque me encuentra feo.

La mirada asesina de Kazuya fue suficiente para que Domon reflexionara un poquito.

—Quería levantarte los ánimos —explicó rendido—. Has estado muy _Grinch_ últimamente.

Ichinose resopló.

—No me estás ayudando, en serio, Domon —habló frustrado—. Has tenido novias, dame un consejo real —pidió desesperado.

—Jamás he salido con alguien como Rika.

—¡Ah!

—Pero… —susurró mientras una idea se germinaba en su mente—, creo que puedo ayudarte con algo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Pregúntale si puedes llevarla al hotel donde se hospedó.

El castaño hizo una mueca, no estaba del todo convencido con la idea de su amigo, pero aceptó. La fiesta siguió por una hora más, luego de eso la gente empezó a irse. Ichinose miró el reloj de su muñeca y observó que eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Tomó una bocanada de aire, exhaló e intentó darse ánimos.

Caminó entre los invitados, buscó con la mirada a Rika y la encontró discutiendo por teléfono con alguien.

—¿Por qué no puede venir? ¡Le pagaré el doble! —Se mordió el labio inferior, se quejó de nuevo y exhaló—. Le estoy prometiendo el doble, ¿no es suficiente?

La chica se pasó una mano por su cabello, susurró un par de cosas y luego terminó la llamada.

—Excelente, el taxista no vendrá hasta aquí a esta hora —dijo en voz alta.

Ichinose no entendió muy bien porque su transporte no iba a llevarla al hotel, pero eso lo beneficiaba. Inhaló lo suficiente, estiró un poco sus brazos pareciendo casual y se colocó enfrente de ella.

—Rika —llamó calmado, aunque por dentro estaba hecho una bola de nervios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó exasperada.

—¿No tienes quién te lleve a casa? —preguntó directo y sin rodeos.

La japonesa le miró por unos segundos, después desvió su vista a otro lado.

—Sí.

Sabía que mentía, le miró con reproche.

—Rika, yo te puedo llevar —ofreció con amabilidad.

Ella estaba dudando, sólo tenía que hacer algo para convencerla. Domon le había aconsejado estar tranquilo.

—Vamos, no me molestaría llevarte. —Sonrió al terminar de hablar, ella lo miró otra vez y se sonrojó.

—¡No sé! —admitió gritando, cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y cerró los ojos—. Aquí tengo amigos que también pueden llevarme.

—¿Así? —preguntó perdiendo su aparente calma—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Edgar, por ejemplo —nombró con autosuficiencia.

El castaño contó mentalmente hasta diez. Ella siempre le colmaba la paciencia, justo como ahora, pero nunca había sido capaz de gritarle.

—Bueno, pídeselo —retó con aparente molestia.

—Eso haré, Ichinose.

La tensión se rompió. El castaño no fue capaz de mantener su molestia, porque ella lo había llamado por su apellido, algo que nunca había pasado antes. Los apodos fue algo a lo que se acostumbró, porque jamás era escuchado por ella.

Tragó de forma ruidosa, se mordió un poco el labio inferior y se fue de ahí.

Si Rika lo había llamado así, no había nada que hacer.

* * *

El inglés miró la escena que Ichinose y Rika estaban dando. Nunca pensó que ambos fuesen a ser tan malos reconciliándose, las parejas normales no dudarían en arreglar las cosas con sólo hablar. Rodó los ojos cuando vio a Ichinose sacando chispas, y frunció el ceño al notar que el castaño lo miraba con ira pura. Ellos no podían estar haciendo eso, iba en contra de su genial plan para unirlos.

¿Y por qué hizo un plan así? Porque él era un alma generosa, y algún día la vida se lo iba a recompensar. Aunque también estaba que apostó que Rika no soportaría rechazar más de diez veces al castaño, por ahora el contador iba a tres.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Fideo, en modo entrometido.

—Seguir con el plan, dile a todos que no acepten llevar a Rika a ningún lado.

Edgar no había volteado a ver a su amigo italiano, así que no notó que estaba medio raro. Sólo escuchó una risa extraña de su parte, pero lo ignoró porque él solía actuar así a veces.

—¡ _Okay_!—dijo en un tono pseudo inglés.

Fideo se retiró, y el muchacho elegante tan sólo pensó en lo raro que había sonado eso. Le restó importancia, miró hacía donde había estado Rika y la vio aproximándose a él.

—Edgar —llamó en un susurro, estaba sonrojada y no lo miraba a la cara.

—¿Pasa… algo? —preguntó fingiendo no haber escuchado algo.

—Sí, bueno. El taxista al que llamé no quiso venir, y no creo que andar sola en la calle sea prudente —explicó en voz alta—, ¿podrías llevarme?

El inglés hizo lo posible por no mirarla a los ojos. No le gustaba negarle algo a una chica, eso no era ser un caballero, sin embargo debía ignorar su código por el amor. Sí, porque de alguna forma extraña y retorcida, Ichinose terminó enamorándose de Rika, sin darse cuenta.

—No puedo —dijo serio.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó con evidente molestia.

—Porque —susurró girando su vista alrededor, necesitaba una excusa. Al cabo de unos diez segundos se le ocurrió algo—, le prometí a Mark que me quedaría aquí, ayudando a limpiar después de la fiesta. Y no puedo romper una promesa.

Había sonado serio, tanto que Rika tuvo que resignarse a la primera. Sabía del estricto sentido del compromiso de Edgar, así que no había nada qué decir para poder convencerlo. Lo que no había notado, era la evidente mentira.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde el inglés intentó empezar su siguiente fase del plan.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ichinose?

La japonesa me miró incrédula. Por supuesto, nadie sabía del complicado rompimiento de ambos, sólo que los dos dejaron terminaron. Rika estaba consciente de que, a los ojos de los demás, a ella no le daría pena pedirle a su ex novio llevarla a su hotel, pero eso estaba lejos de la verdad. Ya no tenía catorce ni quince, tenía diecisiete y el golpe de realidad que le chocó hace semanas, le hizo darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba haciendo las cosas. La única razón por la que viajó a Estados Unidos era porque, semanas antes había comprado el boleto para ir, y no iba a desperdiciar el dinero. Además, Dylan le había dicho que Ichinose no iría a la fiesta, cosa que terminó siendo una mentira.

—En realidad, prefiero evitarlo —aclaró haciendo una mueca.

—¿Es porque terminaron? —cuestionó interesado.

"Sí", pensó Rika. Tan sólo asintió, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

—Ve con Ichinose, será lo mejor. La mayoría vamos a quedarnos aquí, y sería prudente que alguien cercano a ti te acompañara.

La muchacha cerró los ojos. Llamar a otro taxi no era una buena opción tampoco, al que le había hablado era de confianza y además, estaba tanteando sus posibilidades.

—¿Podría quedarme aquí?

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar eso. No era parte de su plan, se supone que ella cedería y volvía a hablar con Ichinose, y de alguna manera regresarían.

¿Por qué Rika estaba siendo tan evasiva?

Tenía que actuar rápido, sino todo lo que

—¿Qué día te vas a Japón?

La chica pareció reflexionar unos segundos, y después se quejó:

—¡Rayos! Mañana en la mañana, y el aeropuerto queda algo lejos aquí. No me dará tiempo de ir a recoger mis cosas si me quedo aquí…

—Entonces, ¿no crees que sería mejor ir al hotel donde te quedaste?

Edgar miró como Rika zapateaba con nerviosismo. Ya la tenía, un comentario más y seguro estaría hablando con Ichinose en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—No lo sé, creo que él está molesto —confesó desviando su vista al castaño—. Lo he estado evadiendo toda la noche.

—Dudo que esté molesto —opinó calmado—, no es un idiota después de todo.

Ella asintió con lentitud, seguía observando a Kazuya y el ambiente se tornó raro. Edgar sabía que a Rika le gustaba Ichinose, lo que no sabía era la razón por la que lo terminó. Estaba sintiéndose curioso por el asunto, así que hizo lo que creyó correcto.

No era seguro preguntar, además sería hostigarla con el asunto. Si ella no le había dicho nada a nadie, es porque seguro era algo que le concernía sólo a Rika. Exhaló, miró a su alrededor y captó a Fideo cantando _Last_ _Christmas_ de forma ridícula. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Agitó un poco su cabeza, regresó su vista a la dama. Pasarían toda la madrugada ahí sino hacía algo.

—¡Hey, Ichinose! —llamó Edgar.

El castaño, quien estaba hablando con Domon, se volteó a mirarlo. Hizo un ademán para que se acercara, y al minuto ya estaba ahí.

La expresión en el rostro de la chica era estupefacta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Podrías llevar a Rika a su hotel?

—Uh, seguro —respondió extrañado—. ¿No te molesta? —preguntó a Rika.

—Sí —contestó honesta.

El estadounidense le miró con los ojos más abiertos, su boca estaba indecisa entre si estar abierta o cerrada.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Ichinose.

—Me incomoda que me lleves —explicó impaciente—, pero no tengo otra opción.

—¡Gracias! —gritó sarcástico.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos?

Ichinose torció la boca. Le irritaba su indiferencia más que su insistencia.

—Diez minutos.

Ambo se alejaron, él se fue por la derecha y ella por la izquierda. Edgar los miró preocupado, ambos iban a estropear su gran plan de reconciliación si no se tranquilizaban.

* * *

El castaño revisó su auto una vez más. Todo estaba en orden, y esta sería su última oportunidad para hablar con Rika. Lo malo, es que ya no estaba tan seguro de querer regresar, porque ella lo seguía tratando como si no existiera. O más bien, como si él hubiese hecho algo terrible para que terminaran. Antes de terminar, no recordaba haber discutido con Rika, de hecho, estaban bastante bien hasta que se acabó.

Puso las manos en el volante, respiró hondo e intentó controlarse. Vio a la chica sentada a su lado, se mordió el labio inferior intentando pensar en alguna respuesta a sus dudas.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Rika, sin su tono irritante. Parecía estar cansada, y extrañamente más tranquila.

—¿Bien qué? —Frunció el ceño, no entendió la pregunta.

—¿Ya nos vamos?

—Ah, sí.

Arrancó sin más. Estaba feliz de tener un permiso para conducir, sus padres le habían concedido tener su propio auto por sus buenas calificaciones. Siempre procuraba hacer caso a la ley, cumplía con sus responsabilidades y llegaba temprano a casa. Respiró hondo, no debía distraerse mientras conducía.

El silencio le incómodo. Cuando sacó su licencia imaginaba un montón de escenarios, en algunos Rika estaba ahí, llamando con sus típicos apodos e intentaba abrazarlo, y él se resistía indicándole que debía concentrarse en la carretera. Y siempre que imaginaba eso, sonreía con entusiasmo, pero eso nunca sucedió, y no sucedería porque ya no eran pareja. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de llevarla en su auto hasta esa noche, y estaba siendo tan aburrido.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Las diez y media —respondió rápido.

Ella volvió a mirar por la ventana, parecía ida y sobretodo triste. Ichinose intentó imaginar la razón para terminarlo, y su única respuesta era que Rika estaba interesada en otro chico. Así que, siendo que todavía podían ser amigos, intentó conversar con ella sobre eso.

—¿Cómo estás?

La chica se movió incómoda, al parecer no esperaba que el castaño evadiera el tema de su no-relación.

—Tengo sueño —contestó sin emoción.

No hubo otro tema de conversación, pasados otros cinco minutos Ichinose se detuvo en una luz roja. Aprovechó eso para hablar.

—Rika, tenemos que hablar.

—No hay nada que hablar, Ichinose.

—Sí, tenemos —dijo molesto—. ¿Sabes? No puedes salir conmigo por tres años, terminarme y no explicarme nada. —Había subido su tono de voz, la luz roja se convirtió en verde y el auto volvió a andar—. Es decir, si ibas a venir aquí, pudiste terminarme en persona y no por teléfono. —No la miraba, ante todo tenía que seguir siendo responsable porque era el conductor.

Rika lo estaba viendo, y en sus ojos había molestia.

—¿Por qué te molesta? —Se había volteado por completo a verlo—. Que yo recuerde nunca quisiste nada conmigo.

El castaño mantenía su mirada al frente, así que no había visto los ojos cristalinos de Rika. Ella estaba demasiado sensible, y a punto de llorar.

—¿Eso importa ahora? —preguntó Ichinose—. No me pediste mi opinión de todas formas.

La japonesa se sobresaltó cuando él la miró. Por supuesto que no lloró, tan solo tenía esa sensación horripilante en el estómago.

El castaño al verla supo que había metido la pata. Una de las cosa que no tenía que decirle —o recordarle— a Rika, era que su opinión sobre lo que tenían era "negativa", o si quiera insinuarle eso. Además, no es como si todo en su relación hubiese sido malo, sino no estaría ahí intentando hablar con ella.

—¡Ves! —gritó la japonesa con su tono de sabelotodo, cambió su expresión a una de felicidad fingida—. Eres libre, da igual.

—Espera —exigió el estadounidense—. Quisiera saber algo. —Hizo una pausa, exhaló y la vio por unos segundos—. ¿Teníamos algo serio?

Rika le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¿Después de terminar le preguntaba eso? Quería sacarle los ojos, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Ella no entendía porque él no estaba feliz, así debía ser. Ichinose estaba enamorado de Aki, y Aki de él. ¿Cuál era el problema? Ella salía sobrando en la ecuación de amor del castaño, así que sólo se apartó. ¿Es que acaso quería tenerlas a ambas?

—No sé, dime tú —retó indiferente.

Kazuya sentía que le estallaría el cerebro. Nunca fue bueno entendiendo a las chicas, y en ese momento, estaba seguro que cualquier cosa que dijera sería incorrecta. Después de meditar medio minuto, decidió ser honesto.

—Sí y no.

—¿Sí… y no? —repitió Rika con lentitud.

—Ajá. Verás, teníamos algo porque resulta que tú no salías con otros chicos y yo con otras chicas. ¿Bien? Bien. Así de fácil tenía que ser, pero Edgar aparecía y se llevaba tu atención. Así que no era algo serio, pero cuando estábamos solos mirándonos o conversando, se trasformaba en algo serio. ¿Me entiendes?

Ella negó insegura.

—Jamás me sentí cómodo al pensar salir con otras chicas —respondió sonrojado—. Tú aparecías en mi mente, y el que otras chicas me coquetearan y yo les siguiera el juego era incorrecto. No me sentía bien, ni si quiera con tenerlas cerca o sonreírles.

—Pero…

—Las apartaba, Rika —resumió suspirando.

Entonces, la muchacha se sintió confundida, y en un intento por aclararlo todo, soltó:

—¿Y Aki?

La mención de ese nombre provocó que Ichinose frunciera el ceño.

—¿Qué con Aki? —Regresó liado.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¡No!

Rika rodó los ojos.

—Respuesta incorrecta. —Volvió a poner los ojos en la ventana—. Por supuesto que te gusta. Y ella también.

—¡¿Ella también qué?! —preguntó gritando, miró la expresión sorprendida de su ex y se calmó—. Lo siento.

—¡Tú también le gustas a Aki! —gritó molesta.

Ichinose paró el auto, no le importaba realmente causar tráfico, porque hacía un rato que ya no estaban en la ciudad. Habían terminado en una carretera con árboles alrededor. Él se pasó una mano por su cara, suspiró y miró de reojo a Rika.

No sabía si reír o molestarse. Se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó más a la muchacha.

Estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, se corrió un poco más hasta llegar a la oreja de ella.

—A Aki le gusta Endou —susurró suave, ella se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca.

Rika se corrió lejos de él, al menos ya no estaban tan cerca.

—Mentiroso —acusó infantil.

—Rika, por favor —pidió cansado.

—Sí, piénsalo. A Aki le gusta Endou porque se parece a ti —señaló con obviedad.

—Puede ser —aceptó sin rodeos—. Pero no somos iguales, además, Aki es mi mejor amiga.

Se quedaron callados por un minuto, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

—No lo negaste.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Que te gusta Aki!

Ichinose resopló, ella estaba sacándolo de quicio, como hace años. Sólo que ahora prefería que le estuviese coqueteando y no rechazando.

—Me gusta Aki, ¿bien?

Rika quería que un rayo la partiera. Estaba enamora de él, porque a pesar de todo, ella lo fue conociendo con el tiempo, y sabía el tipo de persona que era. Sus sentimientos siempre fueron honestos, su forma de tratarla cortés, y sus palabras seguras. El corazón se le encogió, pasó la manga de su chaqueta en sus parpados y respiró alterada. Si tan sólo él no fuese tan perfecto, ella podría odiarlo, y no estaría en esa situación.

—¿Puedes dejarme aquí? —pidió con la voz rota.

—¿Es una broma? —cuestionó hecho una furia—. ¡Rika, mira, no lo dije en serio!

Ella bajó su brazo, y le miró.

—¿Qué?

—Aki no me gusta. —Puso las manos en el volante, miró hacia el frente y suspiró—. Lo dije porque eso era lo que querías escuchar. Nunca tomas mi opinión en cuenta.

—Por eso terminé contigo —susurró frustrada.

El castaño comprendió un poco la razón de su decisión. Torció la boca, y dijo:

—Entonces, para solucionar el problema creíste que lo mejor era terminar conmigo, porque asumiste que eso era lo que quería.

—Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, y en todo caso ahora eres libre de salir con quien quieras.

—Genial —comentó sarcástico volviendo a arrancar el auto.

Siguieron andando otro rato, Rika comenzó a darse cuenta que no iban para ningún lado. Es más, no recordaba que ese fuese el camino.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A tu hotel, ¿no?

—Sí, pero este no es el camino.

Ichinose volvió a detenerse.

—¿Cómo qué no?

—Sí, es decir, no reconozco nada.

El muchacho colocó su cara en el volante, estaba empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso hace kilómetros?

—Porque estaba intentando no hablar contigo, y eso implicaba olvidar donde estaba.

—Fabuloso, Rika —dijo irritando, volvió a levantar su rostro y le vio.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?

—No, no lo sé.

—¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!

—Se supone que tú sabías a dónde íbamos —respondió Ichinose—. Además, Fideo me dio las indicaciones antes de salir.

Rika le miró como si estuviese loco.

—¿Por qué Fideo te dio indicaciones?

—Pues, él me dijo que sabía dónde te habías hospedado.

—Jamás le mencioné mi hotel.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. El castaño sacó su teléfono móvil y le marcó a Domon, sonó a apagado y eso lo frustró más. Notó a Rika tratando de llamar a alguien.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó la muchacha mientras esperaba que Edgar contestara.

—Bueno, podríamos… —Se quedó a medias, miró el reloj en su muñeca y se quejó.

—¿Alguna otra cosa mala?

—Sí, es más de la medianoche —contestó suspirando, ella le miró sin entender—. Es ilegal que un menor de edad con licencia conduzca en la madrugada.

—¿Y?

—No quiero ir a la cárcel o tener una multa.

—¿Entonces?

—Nos quedaremos un rato aquí hasta que se me ocurra algo.

Ella se acomodó para tomar una siesta, era muy incómodo dormir así, pero no le rogaría a Ichinose comodidad, menos después de su discusión. Se removió un poco más, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Hacía frío, incluso estando dentro del auto podía sentir sus dedos congelarse. No podía creer que Edgar no le contestara ni una llamada.

El castaño empezó a llamar a medio mundo.

* * *

Edgar intentó mirar para dónde iban. Realmente había sido una pésima idea llevarse a Fideo con él, más porque estaba muy extraño. Estaba diciendo tonterías y tenía la cara roja. Justificó todo eso con que el frío le hacía daño, además no soportaba las risillas y bromas de Mark, más los irritantes comentarios de Dylan. El único normal a parte de él era Teres, lo malo es que estaba más callado que nunca.

—¿Podrían dejar de reírse? —preguntó irritado.

—No —respondió Mark.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —cuestionó Fideo desorientado.

El inglés volteó a verlo con extrañeza.

—Te lo expliqué hace media hora.

—¿El qué? —cuestionó arrastrando la voz.

—¡Dios, Fideo! —gritó molesto—. Dime una cosa, ¿qué te pasa?

—No sé —respondió subiendo los hombros—. Eres muy gracioso Ed-gar.

Se detuvieron en un alto, resopló y volteó a ver a los chicos que estaban atrás.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que le pasa a Fideo? Está raro desde hace como dos o tres horas.

Mark comenzó a pensar mientras que Dylan se reía ahora. Teres miró con interés el asunto, él también se estaba preguntando que les pasaba a los tres.

—Creo que es el licor —respondió Mark con calma.

Al de Inglaterra casi le da algo, ¿acaso habían bebido en la fiesta?

—¿Estás borracho? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Tal vez —contestó pensativo—. ¡Oh, sí ya! Un chico me dijo que traería más bebidas, yo le dije que estaba bien. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, él puso algo en las bebidas de naranja, o en todas. No lo sé.

Al decir lo último se encogió de hombros. Edgar tenía un claro tic en el ojo.

—¿Sabías que era licor?

—Nop.

—Bien, ¿cuándo te enteraste?

—Cuando salimos de la casa.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Porque… te molestarías.

Edgar hizo una mueca. Observó a sus tres amigos, a lo mejor no es que hayan bebido tanto, porque no hipeaban o arrastraban mucho la voz. A lo mejor sólo estaban un poquito idos por el licor, a excepción de Fideo, quizá él si estaba un poco más borracho. Se agradeció mentalmente no por haber bebido casi nada, prefirió más el agua pura.

—Sólo manténganse callados —pidió intentando sonar normal.

—¡ _Oki doki!_ —respondió Dylan.

Estuvieron conduciendo por unos cinco minutos, hasta que Edgar se dio cuenta que ya no notó el automóvil de Ichinose.

—Oigan, ¿el hotel de Rika no quedaba por aquí? —preguntó extrañado el inglés.

—Sí, eso creo —habló Mark.

—Llevamos un buen rato y no los veo por ningún lado.

El italiano soltó una risa extraña.

—Pero, si estamos aquí, Ed-gar. —Pasó su mano en frente de la vista del inglés, y éste lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Me refería a Ichinose y Rika —aclaró irritado—. Y es Edgar, no Ed-gar.

—Ajá, Ed.

—¡Edgar, Fideo, demonios!

—¡Nop! Yo me llamo Fideo.

—¡Fideo!

—No te molestes, está borrado —dijo Teres.

—Ya sé, pero es tan irritante.

Hubo silencio por unos diez segundos, hasta que el castaño italiano volvió a hablar.

—Ichinose ha ido a donde le dije —susurró pensativo.

Edgar volteó a mirarlo en shock, si así había sido lo más seguro es que Rika e Ichinose estuvieran en quién sabe dónde. Porque así como estaba él, no pudo haberle dicho algo coherente al ex de la muchacha.

—¿Tú hiciste qué?

Fideo frunció el ceño inclinando la cabeza, después se río.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Qué le dijiste a Ichinose?

—Que fuera al hotel de Rika.

El inglés rodó lo ojos.

—¿Y eso dónde es?

—Hum, ¿al infinito y más allá?

—¿Dónde queda eso?

—Ah, por ahí. —Señaló hacía la izquierda, donde los guiaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿Seguro?

—¡ _Yes_! —exclamó riéndose.

—¿Le vas a creer a un borracho? —preguntó Teres.

—Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad —habló Dylan.

—Será su verdad —contradijo Teres.

—Mi sentido común me dice que no le haga caso a Fideo, pero presiento que está diciendo la verdad —meditó Edgar en voz alta—. Como sea, iremos para allá.

—No podemos —dijo Mark—. Es ilegal.

—¿Qué es ilegal? —preguntó el inglés.

—Es ilegal conducir en la madrugada si eres menor de edad —enunció firme y sin reírse.

Edgar frunció el ceño, suspiró estacionando el auto. Una cafetería sería una buena opción para relajarse.

—¿Cómo es que sí recuerdas eso ahora? Es decir, no recordaste lo del licor…

—Oh, no sé.

Sin más palabras, se bajaron del auto y fueron a buscar un café. Fideo se tambaleaba, así que Edgar lo ayudó a no tropezarse.

Sólo esperaba que Ichinose pudiera reconciliarse con Rika, porque su plan se fue a la basura.

* * *

Rika se despertó, no sabía qué hora era y ni recordaba cuando se había quedado dormida. Se movió un poco dándose cuenta de que tenía encima una chaqueta que no era suya. Al olerla notó el aroma del castaño, respiró hondo y se preguntó en qué momento él habría hecho eso. ¿Acaso se había preocupado por ella? Sonrió sin evitarlo.

Escuchó la voz del castaño, al parecer hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer? —Sonaba realmente preocupado—. Lo sé, pero ella no quiere y estoy confundido. —Él frunció el ceño con lo último, suspiró y golpeó el volante—. No sé, Aki. Estoy en medio de la nada con mi ex novia, quien quiere alejarme porque cree que siento algo por ti. Sin ofender.

Se sonrojó por lo vergonzoso que sonaba el asunto. Ahora dudaba de sus decisiones, pero después de hablar con Touko no sabía que pensar.

Antes de terminar con él, había pensado mucho el asunto. Touko le había dicho que Aki gustaba de Ichinose, o al menos alguna vez lo hizo, y ella había actuado de forma impulsiva. Aunque en aquel entonces no conociera a Kino, se sentía mal ahora. Era su amiga y si ella todavía sentía algo por Ichinose, en definitivo deberían estar juntos y ello implicaba hacerse a un lado.

Además, sabía que él no era feliz con ella. No estaba del todo segura, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de estar forzando al chico que "amaba" a estar con ella. Estaba siendo egoísta, y era lo que menos quería. Podía ser muy lanzada y atrevida, pero nunca lastimaría a alguien a propósito.

—Sí, creo que sí —habló Ichinose sonrojado. Eso llamó su atención, ¿estaba diciéndole a ella que sí la quería?

Seguro que Aki e Ichinose estaban juntos. Intentó sonreír, pero era difícil. Enamorarse era tan nefasto.

Escuchó a Ichinose moverse, se hizo la dormida y empezó sudar un poco. Sintió la mano de él tocándole el cabello, su corazón se agitó con su tacto y esperó que un rubor no apareciera en su rostro.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil? —preguntó él.

"¿Es tan difícil qué?" pensó ella impaciente. Empezó a hacer como que se despertaba, por lógica Ichinose se apartó y ella se levantó.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Rika.

—Las tres de la mañana —respondió si mirarla.

—¿No contestaron los chicos?

—No.

—¿Qué haremos?

Ichinose vaciló unos segundos.

—Esperar a que sea legal conducir, supongo.

—¿Y lo dices así como así?

—Sí, no se me ocurrió algo más. Si llamo a mis padres, seguro me matarán.

—¡No quiero pasar tanto tiempo aquí metida!

—Estamos bien, vuelve a dormir —pidió suave.

Él sonrió por alguna extraña razón, y ella quería saber cuál era.

—¿Qué es divertido?

—Nada, nada.

Ella hizo un puchero que Ichinose encontró adorable.

—¡Dime!

—Bien —cedió con facilidad—. Pensé que si todavía fuéramos pareja, sería más fácil divertimos ahora.

Rika se sonrojó hasta las orejas, miró furibunda a su ex e intentó darle una cachetada.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó el castaño—. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

—¡Lo que tú acabas de decir…! —exclamó molesta.

—¿Qué? Tan sólo pensé que sería más fácil hablar, ya que parece que cada cosa que digo ahora está mal.

Ella se relajó y su sonrojo se fue. Había malpensado las cosas.

—¿Qué pensaste? —preguntó sonriente.

—Tú ya sabes, dijiste eso en doble sentido para molestarme —reclamó cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho.

—¿Doble sentido? —Siguió en burla—. No sé de qué me estás hablando, Rika.

—¡Sí, sí sabes!

—No, no sé —insistió sin perder su reciente sonrisa—. ¿Me lo explicas?

Oh, no. Rika sabía que él estaba hablando en ese tono coqueto-tierno que usaba para convencerla de no hacer algo que ella quería. Por ejemplo, una vez que fueron a la playa, ella quería que nadaran juntos. Y él, para convencerla, le habló en ese tono explicándole que sólo quería broncearse. Por supuesto, ella cedió por lo lindo que se veía hablando así.

En ese momento, sólo quería que se callara, la hacía sentir peor.

—Claro que no.

—Vamos, ¿sí?

—Esto debería ser al revés —masculló sonrojada la joven.

—A lo mejor —respondió Ichinose bajando la voz—. ¿Sabes? Me estoy dando una idea de lo que me estabas diciendo…

—¡Déjalo ya! Tu novia se va a enojar.

—Mi novia me dejó hace una semana.

Y esa oración lo fue todo, se quedaron callados viéndose a los ojos. Rika sabía que él no debería estar haciendo eso con ella, tenía que estar viendo así a Aki. El amor funcionaba de esa manera, ella era la mala del cuento, no merecía ese instante. Si no hubiese interferido, tal vez Aki e Ichinose fuesen pareja en ese instante. Aunque su mente le gritara que quitara su vista de Ichinose, su cuerpo no se movía.

En definitiva, había perdido la razón. No obstante, las palabras de él regresaron a ella.

La había llamado novia, y estaba sonriéndole. ¿Era serio lo suyo? ¿Él la había aceptado como su pareja? ¿La quería?

En cuestión de segundos, él tenía su boca a centímetros de la suya. El estómago le ardía y no sabía cómo estaría su cara, sintió el aliento del castaño chocar contra sus labios y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo. Ella recordaba haberlo besado un par de veces, pero eran sólo besos cortos y él solía quedarse quieto. Y, en ese preciso momento, era Ichinose quién estaba dando ese paso. Tragó e intentó apartarlo, pero él ni si quiera se alejó.

—Ichinose —susurró insegura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó lento, su voz sonaba tan profunda.

—No está bien —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Ya está, no podía hacer nada. Los ojos de él era un agujero del que no podía salir.

—Estoy libre, y puedo besar a quien quiera —explicó divertido.

Ichinose cerró los ojos, acercó por completó su boca a la de ella. Y entonces él recordó todo lo que tenía con Rika, su relación había estado de cabeza desde el principio. Todo había estado hecho al revés, y ahora, después de haber roto, estaba con sus labios pegados a los de la muchacha.

Y ella olía a fruta fresca, sabía a verano y le provocaba todo. Estaba loco, seguro que lo estaba, era imposible haberse enamorado de Rika. Pero no le interesaba eso, sólo quería escuchar salir de los labios de ella su apodo: "Cariñín".

Tenía que admitir que el miedo le carcomía por dentro, él solía no hacer nada cuando ella lo besaba. Ahora rogaba que Rika dejara de ser tan terca e hiciese algo, lo que sea, o al menos lo apartara, pero ella estaba en shock.

Sintió que la morena se removió, y pensó que cortaría el beso. Sin embargo, la muchacha empezaba a corresponderle. Ichinose iba a acercarse más, pero alguien tocó la ventana del lado izquierdo del auto.

Se separó de Rika, miró a quien había tocado la puerta, y notó a un hombre mayor. Bajó la ventanilla del auto, y miró con confusión al recién llegado.

—Buenas noches. Disculpen si los interrumpí. —Se veía cohibido, y eso sólo hizo a Ichinose ponerse a la defensiva.

—¿Necesita algo?

—Sí, ¿conoces algún hospital por aquí cerca?

—Uh, de hecho estamos perdidos —respondió Rika.

El hombre maldijo en voz baja.

—¿Lleva algún herido? —preguntó la japonesa.

—No… mi esposa está por dar a luz…

Ichinose se puso azul y pálido. No podía si quiera imaginarse la angustia del hombre.

—¿Está solo? —cuestionó ahora el muchacho.

—Sí, el GPS se descompuso y no sé a dónde ir.

—Lo siento mucho —lamentó el castaño.

—Puedo ayudarle —respondió Rika.

El ex de ella le miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo…?

—¡Quiero ayudar! —gritó emocionada.

La morena se bajó del auto, provocando que él también lo hiciese. El hombre no parecía muy convencido, pero decidió confiar en ellos. Caminaron unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña camioneta donde se escuchaban varios quejidos.

Rika corrió a ayudarla, la embarazada no entendía qué pasaba, hasta que su esposo le explicó que no podría llevarla ahí. La japonesa dijo que ya había ayudado a alguien en algún parto casero, Ichinose sólo sintió que el resto de su madrugada sería larguísima.

* * *

Edgar estaba metido en el baño esperando a que Fideo saliera. Vomitó luego de tomar el café, porque al parecer odiaba el café y no se lo dijo sino hasta después. Miró con desinterés el lugar, y escuchó las risas de Dylan y Mark, ya se les había pasado la pequeña borrachera y ahora contando malos chistes mientras cantaban una ridícula canción.

Oyó el sonido del baño, después vio la puerta del cubículo abrirse. El italiano estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó en burla.

—Cállate —respondió furioso—. ¿Por qué a ti no te pasó nada?

—Porque tome agua pura en toda la fiesta.

—¡Mientes! —acusó débil—. Eres un oso mentiroso.

—Es oso, oso, mentiroso, Fideo.

—No importa, entiendes mi punto.

—Por lo que veo, estás algo sobrio y coherente —señaló el inglés—. Bueno, algo así.

—Ah, ¿dónde está Ichinose? —preguntó desorientado, parecía tener algo de jaqueca.

—Seguro que con Rika.

El italiano sonrió divertido.

—¿A esta hora?

—Sí.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo? —cuestionó más para sí que para Edgar.

—Qué se yo, no importa.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

Edgar buscó entre sus bolsillos su teléfono, no sintió nada. Empezó a revisarse todo, y se dio cuenta que no traía su móvil.

—Dejé mi teléfono en el auto.

—Bien, revisaré en el mío.

Fideo repitió el mismo proceso de Edgar.

—Creo que yo igual, o quizá lo dejé en la casa de Mark.

Edgar empezó a caminar a la salida del baño.

—Han de ser las cuatro o cinco de la mañana.

—¡Oh! Tenemos suerte de que esta cafetería esté abierta las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Sí, por cierto. —Edgar se detuvo a medio camino—. Tú pagas tu café.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es el café más horrible del mundo —dijo exagerando, volteó a ver a la camarera la cual se ofendió por lo del café.

—Para ti, cualquier café es horrible.

—Como sea, al menos invítame a algo —reclamó ofendido.

—Olvídalo, suficiente con aguantarte toda la noche, Fideo.

—La culpa la tiene Mark.

—Entonces, pídele a él que te invite a algo.

El italiano reflexionó medio segundo.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Y sin más palabras, se fue a exigirles un desayuno decente a sus amigos

* * *

El castaño estaba sudando, no recordaba haber pasado por algo similar antes. Llevaba horas despierto, y ahora estaba presenciando un parto natural. Y lo peor de todo, es que tenía que estar ayudando a Rika, ya que el marido de la embarazada se desmayó nada más comenzaron. Ichinose estaba seguro de que él estaba fingiendo, nada más por zafarse del asunto.

El punto es que, según su reloj, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana. Pero eso no era lo impresionante, lo que más lo conmovió fue lo formal que se vio su ex novia con todo el asunto. La escuchó pedirle cosas que necesitaba para atender a la mujer, también intentaba tranquilizarlos a todos con sus frases o diciendo que tal cosa o sensación era normal.

Unas horas después de sufrimiento y gritos para él, al fin escuchó un chillido. Rika se miraba radiante envolviendo a la criatura con una manta. Unos quince minutos antes, el esposo de la mujer se había despertado más que confundido.

Volvió a revisar su reloj, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana. Su ex estaba despidiéndose de la pareja. Ichinose les ofreció su teléfono para que pudieran contactar a alguien, pues hace horas ella le había dicho a ambos que sus móviles se habían que dado sin carga. Minutos después ya todo estaba hecho, los esposos los miraron con agradecimiento y ya estaban diciéndoles que se los agradecerían de por vida.

—¿Y cómo le pondrán? —preguntó Rika, una vez que la pareja se subió a la camioneta.

—No lo sé —respondió la mujer—. No habíamos pensado en un nombre para una niña.

Ichinose sonrió al escuchar eso, se acercó un poco más, y habló:

—¿Qué tal Suzette? —A la madre de la niña se le iluminó la mirada—. Podrían decirle Sue.

—¡Me encanta! —dijo la mujer—. ¿A ti no?

—Sí, me gusta —opinó su esposo—. Así que, pequeña Sue, ya eres parte de este mundo.

Ambos padres empezaron a hablarle a su hija. Rika miró con los ojos brillosos a Ichinose, y no era para menos.

La familia feliz se fue de ahí, Rika e Ichinose vieron como la camioneta se fue dejándolos solos de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundida cuando comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hacia el auto.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Po qué recordaste eso?

—¿Lo del nombre? —Volvió a preguntar Ichinose, ella asintió—. Siempre hablabas de eso, Rika.

—Pensé que no me estabas escuchando, parecías molesto o aburrido.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Seguro que estaba aburrido o abrumado, pero te escuchaba —explicó abriendo las puertas del auto—, siempre lo hacía —susurró.

—Nunca te quejaste.

—No me escuchabas.

Ella suspiró.

—En este instante lo hago.

Ichinose se paró en frente de ella, le miró a los ojos y su expresión seria lo decía todo.

—Siempre hablabas de tantas cosas, era difícil entender lo que decías. —Río recordando cuando Rika fantaseaba con sus vidas futuras—. Solías decir que si tuvieras una hija le pondrías Suzette, porque podrías decirle Sue. Y aunque sonara extraño no te importaba. —Se había vuelto a acercar a ella demasiado, como hacía unas horas.

—¿Eso que…?

—Déjame hablar —pidió firme—. Me volvías loco, y no en un buen sentido. Tú lo sabías, eso creo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te estaba haciendo daño? —preguntó preocupada.

—Lo dudo —respondió tomándola de la mano—. ¿Sigues creyendo que me gusta Aki?

—Por supuesto.

—Rika, si alguna vez me gustó Aki, no lo recuerdo —comentó divertido.

—¡Ese es el punto! Yo soy la que los separó.

—¿En serio? Porque de lo que yo sé, Endou también está metido en este asunto.

—¡Pero Endou se casará con Fuyuka!

El castaño suspiró.

—¿No te ha dicho Aki que Natsumi y Endou tiene una relación amor-odio o algo así?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

—Pues eso. Al parecer Natsumi está enamorada de Endou, ¿puedes creerlo?

Rika estaba en shock.

—¡Pero así no funciona el amor!

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo sé.

—Rika, no todo tiene que ser como tú quieras —señaló con obviedad—. En realidad, si fuese así yo estaría con Aki, ahora mismo, en Japón. Pero estoy aquí contigo, esperando a que subas al auto y actúes como sueles hacerlo, como si nada te importa en realidad.

—¡Hay cosas que sí me importan! —reclamó sonrojada.

—Sí, yo —debatió el muchacho—. De no ser así, no se te hubiera metido en la cabeza eso de hacerme feliz dejándome.

—En mi defensa, pensé que no eras feliz con nuestra relación.

—Tres años, Rika —dijo sonriendo—. Llevábamos esa extraña relación alrededor de los tres años, y a ti se te ocurre que no siento nada por ti luego de tres años.

—¿Y Aki? —preguntó soltando la mano de Ichinose, entrando al auto de inmediato.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, como una hermana —contestó entrando en el lugar del piloto—. Y así se quedará.

— _Okay_ , entonces, ¿te gusto de esa manera? —preguntó tímida.

Él se acercó a ella rápido, le dio un beso corto en los labios y se apartó.

—Uh, tendría que besar a Aki para saberlo —habló coqueto y burlón.

—¡Ichinose!

—Prefiero "cariñín" —comentó encendiendo el auto.

—Contéstame —exigió la muchacha.

Arrancó el auto y avanzó, intentó regresar por donde recordaba que se había ido anoche. Sabía que Rika estaba un poco molesta por no contestarle, pero esperó unos minutos más hasta que por fin notó que estaban regresando a la civilización. Miró su reloj, y notó que eran las ocho de la mañana.

—Sí, me gustas —respondió mientras manejaba, Rika se quedó estática al escucharlo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Quieres ir a comer? —preguntó educado, la miró y le sonrió.

Rika asintió feliz, tomó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Touko:

 **«** _¡Regresé con mi cariñín, Touko! ¡Me amaba, me lo acaba de decir!_ **»**

Unos minutos después, sintió su teléfono vibrar. Encendió la pantalla y vio el mensaje de su mejor amiga:

 **«** _¡Rika, acá ya es medianoche, déjame dormir! Posdata: Felicidades_ **»**

La morena sonrió con el mensaje de su mejor amiga. La llamaría, pero no quería desvelarla, estaba tan feliz que sería considerada.

Vio de reojo a su ahora novio. No lo dudó, posó su cabeza en el hombro de él y sonrió. Su corazón latía con tranquilidad y esperaba que el viaje en auto durara para siempre.

* * *

Fideo miró con desagrado su desayuno. Mark y Dylan le dijeron que lo llevarían al mejor restaurante de la ciudad de Seattle, pero en vez de eso lo llevaron a un lugar extraño y que olía a lavanda. Y él odiaba el olor a lavanda hasta la muerte.

Miró su supuesto desayuno.

—¿Un pretzel y una taza de leche? —preguntó molesto.

—¡Sí! —gritó Dylan.

—Eso querías, un desayuno americano —comentó riéndose.

—Chicos, hasta yo que no soy de aquí, sé que eso no es un desayuno americano —habló Teres.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque hace falta huevos y tocino.

Edgar suspiró, iban a empezar otra discusión, así que decidió intervenir:

—Como sea, ¿Ichinose no los ha llamado?

Dylan, Mark y Teres revisaron sus teléfonos.

—Oh, lo tenía apagado —dijo Mark.

—El mío tenía el volumen bajo —habló Dylan.

—Se le acabó la batería al mío.

—Entonces, ¿sí los llamó? —preguntó Fideo.

—¡Oh, sí! Tengo como diez llamadas perdidas de él —contestó Mark—. No ha de ser importante.

Teres decidió opinar:

—¿Creen que deberíamos ir a buscarlo?

—No, olvídalo —dijo Edgar—. Si hubiese pasado algo malo, ya lo sabríamos.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Fideo.

—Las malas noticias vuelan rápido.

El teléfono de Mark sonó, miró que tenía un mensaje de Domon.

—¡Oh, chicos! ¡Rika e Ichinose regresaron!

—Te lo dije —susurró el inglés.

Al menos a alguien le había salido algo bien durante la noche. El amor había triunfado o algo así.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

Terminé de escribir esto hace días. Sinceramente, no lo subí antes porque tenía que revisarlo (cosa que no hice muy bien, lo siento) y hacerle la portada.

¿Por qué la portada no está toda rosa, divertida y hermosa? Porque, estoy súper fatal. Soy fan de Pokémon XY/XY&Z, y ayer Ash perdió la liga. ¡Dios! Es que, lo siento, esto no tiene nada que ver xD

Cof, este OS va dedicado a mi mejor amiga :'D

Bueno, chicos y chicas, ¡espero que les haya gustado!

(Subí esto también a mi Wattpad)

Suerte a todos con sus cosas,

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
